


Station 506

by BloodBr0thers



Series: Station 506 [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBr0thers/pseuds/BloodBr0thers
Summary: Luztoye modern au where Luz works at a local radio station part time, getting to run his mouth off and play all his favourite music, and Joe is an exasperated listener who works at the local garage as a mechanic.





	Station 506

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr, come say hi!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/h3adst0nes

Joe first hears George one random afternoon while he’s bent over the hood of some shitty old car, attempting to fix its busted old engine. It’s not the usual station they listen to, but it’ll serve it’s purpose as background noise just fine. Luz —that’s what the guy on the radio keeps calling himself— has just finished shooting off his latest round of impressions—they’re good, Joe wouldn’t admit that if you asked, but they’re good—and he finds himself scoffing and rolling his eyes. He turns the volume up however, whistling away to the next, surprisingly good, song that starts playing.

The second time Joe hears George, he finds himself actually laughing. Luz has just finished telling a story that involves him, a couple of buddies and some old boss of theirs called Sobel. He’s chuckling into the underside of some real fancy car before he knows it. He’s never met Sobel, never even heard of a guy named Sobel, but Joe just knows that Luz’s impression is spot on.

The third time Joe hears George, he’s in a bad mood. Someone has fucked around with all his shit, he can’t find anything and he really needs to get this oil change done. As he storms round his workspace, cursing up a blue streak under his breath, the familiar jovial voice catches his attention. Luz is currently attempting to prank call his friend—Frank?—but is getting nowhere.

(“Well, looks like I’m going to have to be frankly honest with you here listeners...”)

It’s a terrible, awful, shitty pun but it gets Joe to smile anyway.

The fourth time Joe hears George, he’s with Bill and Babe. Malarkey is due to arrive any minute now, probably with Compton and Muck in toe, when from acorss the bar Joe hears a familiar impression. Immediately a picture of a man he’s never met before comes to life in his mind, and then Joe is frowning because that’s the voice he only ever hears on the radio. The voice that he probably shouldn’t like so much considering he doesn’t even know who it belongs to.

Before he knows it, Malarkey is bouncing over, accompanied by Buck and a man Joe’s never met before.

He’s short—not much shorter than joe himself but it’s kinda noticeable—he’s got a mop of unruly brown hair that sticks out at odd angles, and his eyes are a soft chocolatey colour that joe could just fall into if he wanted. He watches as the other man cracks a smile at Bill, shaking his hand firmly, and Joe can’t help but take in the slightly crooked teeth and soft looking lips and—

“George, this is Joe Toye,” Introduces Malarkey. “Joe, this is George Luz.”

Luz sticks a hand out, waggling his eyebrows at him, “good to meet you, buddy.”

Joe grabs his hand with a smile, shakes it, “yeah. You, too.”

The rest of the evening, joe watches from a distance. He watches George interact with his friends, watches him play darts and do all his voices and impressions. He’s a bundle of energy and exactly the same as he is on the radio. Occasionally, their eyes meet and Joe feels his stomach swoop as Luz grins widely at him.

It’s not until kicking out time comes that joe speaks to George again. Usually, joe would be going home with Bill, but not tonight as he watches his friend load Babe into the back of taxi. Buck and Malarky had split a little earlier, and as Joe turns to leave, he feels someone tap his shoulder.

“Going my way?” Asks George.

They walk in silence for a little while, before Luz decides that he doesn’t like that and starts chatting.

“So Joe,” he starts, grinning as their eyes meet. “Heard you’re a listener.”

Joe groans, making George laugh in amusement. “Who told you?”

“Bill,” shrugs Luz, lighting up a cigarette. “Said you’d started listening at work.”

Joe hums in acknowledgement. He really wishes he’d had more to drink because he can already feel a slight warmth in his cheeks that definitely isn’t from alcohol. Sure, he’d mentioned station 506 a few times, and George probably quite a few more, but he now regrets ever mentioning them—especially to Bill.

“What do you think of it, then?” George inquires, “good? Amazing? A complete waste of time? Come on, Joe, you can be honest. I can take it, I’m a grown up now.”

Joe laughs abruptly and watches as the smile on Luz’s face grows wider.

“It’s great, George,” he confirms. “Honestly.”

“Just great, huh?” 

“Okay, then. Better than great. It’s fantastic.” 

“Can’t say I’m totally convinced.” Shrugs George. 

They’ve come to a halt outside an apartment building and Joe realises, suddenly, that it’s his.

“Well, alright. How can I convince you?” He challenges, feeling that swooping in his stomach come back as a slow, devious grin spreads acorss the other man’s face.

“Let me take you to dinner?”

Joe’s smile is genuine and wide, and he’s almost certainly sure theres a blush working it’s way acorss his cheeks and nose. 

“Deal.”


End file.
